1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of inputting and outputting signals between it and an external device which is used for the adjustment of camera, for example, in a camera manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera manufacturing process, adjusting signals are input and output between a camera and an adjusting device to adjust the camera. In this connection, it is known to effect such signal input and output by the utilization of film sensitivity reading terminals which are provided for reading a film sensitivity encoded on a periphery of a film cartridge, without providing any special terminal. However, if a signal for communication with the exterior should be outputted by mistake from a film sensitivity reading terminal when a film cartridge having information on the film sensitivity is loaded in the camera, there will occur a short-circuit or a data read. To avoid this, it is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. Sho 62-7038 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,005 to provide separate terminals to discriminate between the case where a conventional film sensitivity reading terminal is used for input only as in normal film sensitivity reading and the case where is used for the input and output of signals between it and the adjusting device.
However, the addition of such separate terminals results in an increase in the camera production cost.